


Percy and the small Hunter

by Curious_Feline



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Trans Character, Trans Percy Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curious_Feline/pseuds/Curious_Feline
Summary: Harry calls Percy into 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry's now dubbed "Sanctuary", because he needed his assistance regarding some news about a specific little girl nicknamed "Hunter."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Percy and the small Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot based on the world building fanfiction I published titled "You'll Be Safe" in which Harry Potter revamps 12 Grimmauld Place in an orphanage and safe place for werewolves to get help and access to safehouses and Wolfsbane potion.
> 
> Trans! Percy is canon in my world as well as Remus and Tonks surviving the Battle of Hogwarts.

A small audible _pop_ was heard from behind a wooden fence line, concealing the red haired man from any muggles on this particular London residential street. Percy strode out from behind it, traveling down the sidewalk heading towards the now familiar, no longer concealed, “sanctuary” as Harry had dubbed it. He walked up the worn steps, opening the front door, ignoring the obnoxious doorbell that no one bothered removing. The interior of Grimmauld place was bustling with life. He could hear a few pairs of children, giggling and laughing, as he glanced around observing the two pairs of potential parents checking in with one of the assistants. He politely greeted them as he passed, heading upstairs keeping note of the small boy peering over the banister with a mischievous smile.

Percy nearly toppled himself backwards as he reached over and grabbed the small boy before he fell over the bannister as the child had tried to drop what looked like a bright orange and purple water balloon on one of the teenagers that occupied Grimmauld Place as she passed underneath. Percy took a moment to keep his grasp on his nerves, looking up at the ceiling and taking a deep breath, still holding the boy. He gently placed the boy back on the ground and then gave a quick lesson on safety, that the boy surprisingly seemed to listen to. Percy chalk that up as him simply being scared out of his wits, as he almost dropped and got a concussion. The boy had stretched out his arms and Percy crouched to accept the hug the boy wanted. He paused there for a few brief moments, waiting on the small boy to be the one to let go first. Percy knew that some of the children needed the extra affection and had no issue waiting the extra moments, as he knew that it meant more than people realize for them. 

Percy watched as the boy let go, watching him turn around after one of the other kids called after him, and rushed off to join them. Percy placed his hands on his knees and raised himself back up to his full height before turning to head towards his destination. He reached a closed wooden door and raised his hand to briefly knock on it in a solid pattern of four. He listened closely for the signal from Harry inside before he entered, closing the door behind him. The room before him stood brightly lit by the window off on the far wall, adorned with multiple bookshelves, and a centered oak desk behind which was the man in question. Harry looked to be glancing over various documents, his dark unruly hair now growing longer pulled into a ponytail. Harry pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, the gravity causing them to slip down before he glanced up at Percy. 

“You know you don’t have to knock, Percy. I knew you were coming over, you could’ve just walked in.” Harry said, leaning back in his chair, arms resting on the arms. 

“I was just making sure you weren’t in the middle of something. Also I know about Ron bursting in here all the time.” Percy replied.

“Ah, yeah” Harry chuckled “He just slams the door open, announcing himself half the time if he remembers. Usually he just starts talking about whatever and getting a few sentences in before realizing I’m looking at him like he’s lost his head.”

Percy gave a small smile at the image before raising his hand in a dismissive wave. “Sorry, I guess it is just a habit. Well at least I didn’t scare you. Yet anyhow.” 

“Yet.” Harry retorted, “Let me just finish this before I continue. They keep hounding me about how _important_ and how _dire_ it is for him to finish it in a timely manner.” Harry grinned, his voice indicating dripping sarcasm as he leaned forward, grabbing a hold of different papers on his desk to glance over. He made a noise indicating he had found what he was looking for after only a brief few moments before he made a quick signature, setting it on the growing stack of papers on the right side of his desk. Harry pushed back his chair and stood before he proceeded to start stretching, indicating how long he stayed hunched over his desk.

“You remember Logan?” Harry asks, glancing his gaze towards Percy, stretching his arm across his chest.

“One of the younger werewolves that got taken in?” Percy asked, more out of clarification that curiosity. He remembered how Logan was one of the first werewolf children that got taken into Grimmauld Place, something that caused an uproar in the wizarding community. Article after article got written regarding how “dangerous” that Potter boy was going to be around a child if he thinks a werewolf child should be allowed near others. The articles quickly stopped after the amount of people immediately jumping to his defense, especially Remus Lupin one of the awarded heroes following the end of the Second War. Harry stayed livid about the articles for a few months following that incident. 

“Yes well you know the kid he always sticks around? The older kid with the scruffy blonde hair? Even though it’s clear that both of them seem to get on each other's bloody nerves?” Harry asked, with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Percy nodded, remember the child everyone had nicknamed Hunter, because they always seemed to sneak around Grimmauld Place being light as a feather on their feet. Another reason they adopted the nickname was because they enjoyed being perched on top of various furniture pieces around the house, taking to try to pop out to scare some of the adults as they passed. It worked a few times on Harry. 

“ _She_ has relayed some information to me about some changes I will be making to _her_ paperwork.” Harry said, taking in how quickly the information had crossed and processed through his mind. 

“Oh, I’m happy for her.” Percy smiled but added, “Why did you feel the need to tell me privately? Surely you could’ve told me with the rest of the staff?”

Harry gave an awkward laugh before rubbing the back of his neck, not meeting Percy’s eye contact. Percy raised his eyebrow.

“Oh...uh…” Harry tried to say but eventually cleared his throat. “I don’t know how to say this without sounding....”

Percy understood. He startled Harry because he actually laughed. It was short but still caught him off guard.

“Harry, you’re fine. You want me to talk to her because I’d understand what she’d be going through to a degree and you just want her to be comfortable.” Percy helpfully filled in.

Harry let out a relieved sigh and tried to replace his awkward posture. 

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t want to….” Harry trailed off again but caught himself before the awkward silence ate him alive. “Well, she’s in the library if you could go and make her feel more comfortable.”

“Of course.” Percy said, and with that took his leave.

He walked out the room taking himself up another flight of stairs, landing on the third floor. He made his way down the hallway to the cracked oak near the end of the hall. He glanced inside and saw Hunter perched on the back of the couch, reading some thick hardback book. She glanced up upon hearing the door slowly creak open, and she slid her bookmark onto the page before plopping the book down onto the cushion of the couch. Logan was engrossing himself what looked like homework his rotated tutor had probably supplied him. Logan tapped the pencil on the coffee table he sat in front of, as he had placed himself on the floor, and didn’t appear to have bothered to acknowledge Percy. 

“I didn’t think we’d have you for another week or so,” Hunter said, which caused Logan to look up but only briefly to notice Percy entered the room.

“Harry asked me to stop by,” Percy began before he moved himself closer to her. "It’s come to my attention that we should reintroduce ourselves.” Percy extended his hand out towards her, gesturing for a handshake, “Percival Ignatius Weasley and you are, my dear?” 

Hunter’s smile grew wider with the passing second before she extended her hand to shake his, the excitement showing in her enthusiasm. “Paige!” She exclaimed happily, and she threw her grin towards Logan who looked up towards them. 

“Oh great, now she’s going to go around introducing herself to everyone in here. I’m going to end up sick of the name before she’s even had it for a month.” Logan replied, a hint of sarcasm in his voice, before dogging the book Paige reached down and chucked towards him.

“Hey it’s alright.” Percy said going over and picked up the book from the floor, watching as Paige crossed her arms across her chest sticking her tongue out towards Logan who returned the same. Percy shook his head and smiled to himself. Paige stopped herself abruptly as she turned towards Percy, her head cocked to one side.

“Wait.” She said, almost a little too loudly, “Is this why Harry asked you to come here?” 

Percy placed the book back onto the couch where she originally placed the book, although more carefully. He looked up at her from his slightly slouched position, before nodded and straightened himself.

“Are you like me?” She asked curiosity peaking, starting to lean forward clinging onto the back of the couch.

“Not exactly.” He said with a small chuckle. 

Logan let out a laugh that actually startled Percy, almost in the same way that Percy startled Harry earlier. The pair of them both looked down at Logan at the same time, Percy with a confused expression while Paige looked annoyed. Logan had let out a harsh breathe before he settled into quieter giggles. He glanced up at both of them and grinned at Percy.

“What?” Logan asked, his eyebrow raised, his voice full of mischief “It makes a lot of sense now.” When Percy continued to look confused and Logan saw Paige roll her eyes, crossing her arms, he continued. “There’s no way your parents named you Percival Ignatius. It makes sense now knowing that you picked the name yourself”

“Ignore him!” Paige said defensively, watching as Percy shook his head. She didn’t notice that Percy was trying to repress his shaking laughter.

“I didn’t say it was a bad name!” Logan defended, tossing a crumpled up ball of paper at her that she easily dodge.

“Kids, kids, it’s alright.” Percy said, putting up both hands in a mock show to separate the two. “He’s not the first person to comment on my naming choice. My brothers got that honor. Besides my father actually wanted to use the name Percival but never got the opportunity.”

“Don’t you have like six siblings?” Logan asked, oblivious to the weight of the question.

“Five, now.” Percy corrected, and it stung a little at how common he said it was that it was starting to feel like habit to automatically correct others. He quickly caught himself before the silence became deafening so he changed the subject back. “Besides they had a long list of potential names and decided on others instead. I’m happy to have chosen a name my father liked and wanted.”

Logan took that answer and nodded, before returning to his papers lying on the table in front of him. Paige had climbed off the back edge of the sofa she had perched herself on, climbing down onto the couch cushion. She stood standing on the couch as she looked up at Percy.

“I happen to like the name, Percy.” She declared with a grin, placing her hands on her hips leaning around Percy to shoot a dirty look at Logan. Percy smiled down at her, his arms now crossed a motion he didn’t even realize he had done. 

“Thank you, Paige.” He gave a nod to indicate politely for her to get off the couch, which she obeyed, before he sat down. She took the seat beside him, after he had made the gesture for her to join him. “I’m going to bring a close friend over tomorrow. She has more information for your specific situation than me but we’ll both help you, along with Harry, however you need it.” 

Percy didn’t see how quickly she moved, as she moved in a flash, but the next thing he knew she was hugging him. Her face buried into his traveling robes, he didn’t realize he was still wearing, as she started shaking softly as she cried. He gently rubbed her back, making soft calming noises, trying to reassure her that she’s safe and okay. She pulled back and rubbed her eyes, looking up at him, sniffling quietly. 

“Thank you” She said softly, almost like a whisper that Percy struggled to hear. Percy smiled down at her and hugged her, wrapping his arms around her, giving a small kiss to the top of her head. He pulled back and rubbed the sides of her arms, watching as she beamed up at him. Realization dawned over her face and she shot up off the couch. Percy and Logan both looked startled at her abrupt movement, she rushed over to the door to the library before turning her head backward towards them both. “I’ll be back, I need to go thank Harry too!” 

Percy smiled, watching her rush off out the door to go downstairs. Paige got out the door before she made a noise of surprise. The two left in the room, quickly realized Harry had been outside the door, listening as it sounded as though he almost toppled over as she rushed to hug him. Logan who had cleared his throat before glancing over at Percy, causing him to look over at the boy. He looked to be hesitant to say something and after a few moments he finally did.

“Thank you,” Logan said quietly, “...for helping Paige. She’s been scared to tell anyone.” Logan shifted uncomfortably, showing that he was unsure of how to approach this, not meeting Percy’s eyes. “I only want her to be happy and you’ve definitely helped her a lot.” Logan glanced back up at Percy, getting the courage to make eye contact, his face starting to flush.

Percy smiled, reaching over and placing a hand on his shoulder. “She’s lucky to have someone like you. You’ve helped her a lot too.” Percy told him. 

Logan suppressed a smile that was threatening to spread across his face before he cleared his throat again and returned his attention back down to his papers. “You uh...You should probably go help Harry because she might not let go of him anytime soon.” Logan told him, picking up his pencil and started to tap it absentmindedly on the table. 

Percy reached his hand over a gave him a small pat on his upper back, the small smile still showing on his face, probably part of the reason Logan refused to look back up, pink spreading over his cheeks as he gets flustered easily from affectionate conversations. Percy leaned back and raised himself from his seat and headed towards the door. Percy turned his head back towards Logan, trying to ignore the noises of children clambering up the stairs to jump on top of Harry, by the sounds of it. 

“Let me know if you need anything, okay?” He called back towards Logan. Logan didn’t glance up, just choosing to raise his thumb in the air as a sign of acknowledgement, but Percy saw the smile that crept its way onto Logan’s face. Percy didn’t expect Grimmauld Place to mean as much as it did to him, but he’ll always be here to help out in any way he can.


End file.
